


Caricias

by MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno helps Craig out of a sticky situation, which then leads to a <i>different</i> sticky situation entirely – much to everyone’s surprise. And pleasure. A shameless romp around the ‘pretend boyfriends’ cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caricias

**Author's Note:**

> We set out to write a short fic for our amusement. Unfortunately, this is what nowadays qualifies as ‘short’ for co-authored stuff. Many thanks to [Fictionwriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter) for another first rate beta and making sure the pov changes happened smoothly. The title is a name of a tango move/embellishment, meaning ‘caresses’ and referring to the stroking of the leg or shoe against your partner’s body. Why yes, we are lame.

 

Another day, another tedious industry party. If Craig had... Well, not a penny because seriously there are more valuable things than money. But if he had a vacation day for every one of these things he'd attended, he'd be spending the rest of his life on a tropical beach somewhere, drink in hand and a pretty cabana boy rubbing sun lotion on his back...  
  
The day dream is rudely interrupted by a decidedly over-friendly hand on his arm.  
  
"You're that judge from the TV, aren't you?" a slightly slurry voice asks.  
  
Craig allows himself a quick roll of eyes before he turns around. And. Well. Speaking of pretty cabana boys...  
  
"That depends which judge you're talking about," he says.  
  
The guy standing next to him is probably twenty years his junior, buffed and tanned and plucked in a way that makes Craig's skin crawl in sympathy. He's also more than a little drunk, judging from the unfocused look in his eyes and the way he still hasn't moved his hand from Craig's arm.  
  
"The... the rude one," the drunken cabana boy clarifies, which really, doesn't narrow it down much. "I'm Matt," he says then, leaning closer, wafting vodka fumes all over Craig's face. "Matt Tyler. Which yes, it makes this," he sweeps his arms in a grandiose arch, "my house."  
  
Figures, Craig thinks. "Well, your daddy's house to be precise," he says, trying to put some distance between them but failing.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno snags a second glass of champagne from one of the many waiters as he steps back inside the house, the warmth hitting him like a wave. He's pleased yet again that this isn't a black tie party, that he was able to leave his jacket in the cloakroom when he arrived. Sliding his fingers down his chest he undoes a further button on his shirt.  
  
" _Fa caldo_ ," he mutters softly, taking a swig of the champagne and enjoying the coolness. It's to be expected after all; the change in temperature from the marquee outside to coming back into the main house. Even though the marquee had heaters it's still a lot cooler than it is inside.  
  
Necking the champagne, Bruno puts the empty glass back on the waiter's tray and heads into one of the side rooms where he knows there's a bar installed. Something long, flavoursome and chilled is what's required right now and he’d also noticed earlier that the bar men were extremely pretty.  Bruno snorts. Not that there's anybody here who could be called unattractive.  
  
To be honest, he's not even sure what the hell he is doing here. The party is being thrown by some industrial tycoon trying to suck up to his favourite political party by hosting a charity party and auction for Children in Need.  
  
Which, of course, means that both Craig and he have had to attend.  
  
Bruno doesn't mind that much – god knows he likes a good party – but it's been a long week and he only got back from the States a few days ago.  Len and Darcy have managed to get out of it and Bruno isn't sure whether or not they had the right idea. He collects a raspberry mojito from the bar and heads back into the main room to see if he can find Craig.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"...water-skiing in the private bay, that's the life!"  
  
Matt Tyler is giving a bad name to rich spoilt brats everywhere by not even trying to be subtle about it. In the twenty minutes Craig has been stuck in this conversation – if it can be called that since he's barely gotten a word in edgewise – Matt has managed to mention the family lodge in Switzerland, the (undoubtedly wasted) years at St Andrews and his Jag before getting into a long and boring listing of all his water sport toys kept in the Bahamas. He actually called them 'the Colonies' which made Craig want to punch himself in the ear just so he doesn't have to hear anything else falling out of the man's mouth ever again.  
  
It is almost hilariously awful right up until the point Matt's rambling seems to cross the line to something far too personal. Craig's attention snaps back into focus in time to register: "...water bed in my room, you know. In case you wanted to rate my... performance. If you know what I mean," Matt adds.  
  
"Erm," Craig says, honestly surprised. He does know what Matt means, but he doesn't want anything to do with it. Him. Either. God, why is this his life? "Couldn't possibly leave the party, I haven't even thanked your father yet for throwing it," he tries to prevaricate.  
  
"Daddy doesn't care who I fuck," Matt says, far too loudly. Craig cringes.  
  
"Yes, well, I do," Craig mutters, which is clearly the wrong thing because somehow Matt takes that as an invitation to step closer and start stroking a hand over his chest. Craig tries to step back and push him off in a way that doesn't look like he's doing either. He's scanning the crowd over Matt's shoulder, looking for some excuse or escape route.  
  
Both, it turns out, look like a short Italian man in an expensive shirt.  
  
Craig catches Bruno's eye across the room, frantically mouthing 'Help me' at him whilst trying to stop Matt's fingers from playing with his shirt buttons.  
  
  
***  
  
  
If it weren't for the panicked look on Craig's face, Bruno would find the scenario in front of him highly amusing. Actually, he's not that good a person, and the sight of Craig backed against a wall by a blonde twink is something Bruno will treasure for a while.  
  
Normally,  Craig isn’t the sort of person to put up with that kind of crap from anybody and Bruno remembers with pleasure the way Craig had taken out the couple of twinks who'd been trying to slime all over him after one of the tour shows. Craig had cut them off at the knees and he's sure they never tried that again.  
  
Unlike Craig, Bruno does his homework before he goes to these events – or his agent does – and Bruno has a good idea of just who it is that's at present trying to crawl all over Craig: the son of their host. There's something about the way he's touching Craig that Bruno really doesn't like and he heads over to them, skirting around some of the other guests.  
  
"Craig, darling, there you are." Bruno reaches around the twink and places his hand on Craig's arm.  " _Scuse_ ," he says to the twink, nudging him out of the way with his hip.  
  
"Here I am," Craig agrees, immediately breathing easier when Matt steps away, drunken confusion written all over his pretty face. It's not that he isn't capable or willing to tell him to get lost in no uncertain terms, it's just that this is supposed to be a charity dinner and he doesn't want to cause a scene by bitch-slapping the host's son.  
  
Thanks to Bruno, he might not have to. "...missing you terribly, darling," he adds belatedly, a sudden brainwave crashing over him as he figures a way to turn down Matt without making him lose face. Craig wraps an arm around Bruno's waist, surreptitiously squeezing his side, praying for him to play along for a few minutes.  
  
Bruno isn't that surprised at the response as Craig is stupidly easy to read at times. Placing his hand on Craig's chest, Bruno leans up a little and kisses him on the side of his mouth. "I missed you too," he tells him. "Where did you disappear to, _bella mia?_ I went outside for a little while and I come back to find you..." he looks at Matt.  "...teasing some boy young enough to be your son. Really, Craig?"  
  
Craig suppresses an eye roll. He'd usually make some remark about age and experience but now really isn't the time. "No, no, you've got it all wrong," he says, adding a little concern into his voice. "Matt here was just telling me about the donation his family was making to Children in Need, weren't you?"  
  
Slowly, Tyler Junior nods, his gaze travelling between Bruno and Craig. "Yes... That's right," he says. "Hey, aren't you..."  
  
"Very generous of you," Craig talks right over him. "You must pass my thanks to your father."  
  
" _Tch_." Bruno shakes his head and gives Craig a little smile before slinging his arm around Craig's shoulder and pressing closer to him. "Have I not told you before now that I do not like to share? Hmm? You should know this by now, Craig. I don't mind you flirting but really, you should not be giving this _young_ man the wrong impression now should you? It's... most unfair of you."  
  
He throws a slightly patronising smile at said young man. "Besides, we all know how much you like experience don't we? And that's so much more important than a quick unsatisfying fuck." Bruno knows he's being slightly over the top but he doesn't really care right now, will leave it to Craig to smooth things over.  
  
Craig chokes a little, unprepared for the level of detail Bruno is bringing to the role he's acting. His arm around Craig's shoulders is tight and there's something almost... genuinely angry in his eyes as he looks at Matt.  
  
Right. Matt. Who is slowly but surely working toward a realisation that he's being insulted, which was precisely what Craig had wanted to avoid. "Matt," Craig says, reaching to shake the man's hand in both of his, ignoring the way Bruno's fingers dig into his arm momentarily. "You've been most kind to take so long from your busy hosting duties to talk to us. We really can't keep you any longer. It would be very selfish of us."  
  
"I... yes, alright," Matt says, his eyes still narrowed as he looks between Bruno and Craig. "I didn't know..."  
  
"Of course you didn't" Craig assures him. "Not many people do. And that's the way we like it." He winks, threading his arm back around Bruno's waist and trying to steer him away from Matt.  
  
Bruno takes a breath, trying to relax himself and stop making any more bitchy comments. The last thing that either of them wants is a scene, and he knows full well Craig was trying to avoid exactly that when he caught Bruno's eye. But... there's just something about having seen the other man's hand on Craig's chest, the way he'd been in Craig's space, that has made something dark and possessive raise its ugly head, and Bruno knows exactly how he can be when that happens.  
  
"My apologies," he says to Matt. "I, well I am a little... possessive when it comes to Craig. I overreacted." He puts his hand out and waits until it's reluctantly taken and shaken. "Thank you for a most enjoyable evening so far, I hope you will be bidding at the auction later. We will see you later I'm sure."  
  
He allows Craig to steer him away, not wanting to continue the conversation. Apologising to the little twat has set his teeth on edge and he wants nothing more than to get drunk, dance, or have fast angry sex. Anything to take the edge off.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Craig steers Bruno to the bar and orders them two large glasses of mineral water. It's hot in here, sure, and the water will be needed, but there's a certain haze in Bruno's eyes which tells him that maybe getting something non-alcoholic into him for a while might be a good idea.  
  
"Thank you," Craig says. "He was about two minutes from molesting me right there and it was either that or deck him on the nose, the man was not taking the hint. And as satisfying as that would have been, I don't particularly want my face in the papers for that."  
  
Bruno takes a mouthful of the mineral water, enjoying the coolness and the tang of lime as he swirls it around his mouth before swallowing. He sucks on an ice cube as he stares at Craig, still feeling slightly on edge. "So you weren't tempted one little bit?" he asks. "I mean, the guy is the epitome of a twink. I'm sure he would have been good at going down on his knees."  
  
Craig blinks, taken back by the sharpness of Bruno's tone and his words. If he didn't know better, he'd almost think Bruno was... But no, that couldn't be it.  
  
"He's young enough to be my son, as you so delicately pointed out," Craig says. "And drunk off his arse. I very much doubt he had co-ordination left for a decent blow job." He's keeping his voice low, conscious of other people milling by. "And he is a bigoted, spoilt brat."  
  
Bruno is still glaring at him in a way that makes Craig feel like he should be apologising even though he's done nothing wrong and in fact, by most moral standards, has just done the _right_ thing for everyone concerned.  
  
"I... I really wasn't," he says, slouching a little against the bar, letting his shoulder press against Bruno's. His instincts are to reassure and Craig goes with them, even though he doesn't really know why.  
  
Bruno feels himself begin to relax; both at Craig's words and also the press of Craig’s shoulder against his. He shakes his head, not particularly wanting the image of the twink on his knees in front of Craig, touching Craig and sliding his mouth on him.  
  
"Well my friend you haven't always been particularly discerning over the years I have known you." He holds up his hand as he sees Craig about to say something. "I do not mean to be insulting but you have not always cared about their age or indeed their experience. Let's be honest, you have been at times somewhat of a slut."  
  
The word is like a slap to the face. Craig straightens up, a feeling like ice settling in his chest. Bruno may not have meant to be insulting but he'd managed it anyway.  
  
"That's rich coming from you," he says. It's no effort at all to control his voice, not when he gets like this. Being angry has never meant shouting or heated temper for Craig, quite the opposite. "I don't know what your problem is but I sure as fuck don't care for you taking it out on me."  
  
It has been a while since Bruno has seen Craig really angry and even longer still since Craig was angry at him. Their spats on the show are just that – spats and nothing more – but the way Craig is staring at him right now makes Bruno pull away slightly.  
  
"I have no problem," he answers, his voice as quiet as Craig's. "You were the one that seemed to have the problem until I rescued you. Or have you forgotten that already?"  
  
"No, I haven't _forgotten_ ," Craig hisses. "Your memory, however, has turned awfully selective what with—"  
  
"Craig! Bruno! My favourite love-birds!"  
  
Craig almost loses his grip on the glass as Matt drapes his arms over both of their shoulders, slotting between them like a drunken Lego and effectively interrupting their argument.  
  
"I have come to fetch you to the auction. You must, _must_ sit with me and my friends. I told them all about having met this adorable older couple," he says, failing to see the way Bruno's mouth tightens at the adjective, "who were sort of famous too and they thought it would be a riot to meet you!"  
  
"I can't wait," Bruno comments drily, wanting nothing more than to shrug Matt's arm off his shoulder and continue his _conversation_ with Craig. He throws a quick glance at Craig, who looks about as pleased as he is to be carted off to sit with Matt and his friends.  
  
Unfortunately, it's impossible to get out of it without causing a scene and Bruno allows himself to be pulled along toward the auction, which is being held in the marquee in the back garden. There are round tables set up throughout the room, and they're led to a table near the stage at the front.  
  
There's a cheer as they approach the table and a drunken " _way hay_ " as chairs are kicked out for them and Bruno finds himself pushed down next to Craig. A moment later, glasses of champagne are put down in front of them.  Bruno picks his up and takes a large mouthful, which to be honest he needs right now, and then slides a hand onto Craig's upper thigh. They are after all meant to be a 'adorable older couple.'  
  
Craig tenses up in surprise as Bruno's hand settles onto his leg, warm and heavy, fingertips almost brushing his inseam. Bruno's always been a touchy-feely guy and Craig has gotten used to it, particularly during _Strictly_ season, but this... It's been a while since anyone has touched him with such casual, possessive intimacy. Suddenly, Craig is glad for the distraction their drunken table mates offer.  
  
"...been together?" someone is asking him.  
  
Craig blinks, wondering if he's drunker than he thought, and shakes his head a little in an effort to clear it. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"So how long have you been together?" a girl opposite him asks. She looks barely old enough to be drinking the cocktail in front of her. Why the hell are they surrounded by drunken children?  
  
"Erm, well, that depends..." Craig prevaricates. At least no one will believe their audience tomorrow, if any of them remember the ever-growing web of lies he and Bruno seem to getting tangled in.  
  
Craig is looking a little flummoxed and Bruno picks up the question for him. "Well, we have obviously known each other for many years," he tells the girl who is looking at Craig and him as though they are a pair of puppies that she wants to cuddle. It's a little disturbing.  
  
"But as to when we have been together... That’s a bit of a personal question don’t you think? Next you will be asking which of us tops." He blinks for a moment, realising that his mouth is running away with him as Craig chokes at the words. "Well, we have been together for a few months," Bruno continues. "Nearly six now. Isn't that right, _cara mia?_ " He turns to Craig who is looking an interesting colour of pink right now. Bruno grins at him and starts to trail his fingers up and down Craig's thigh.  
  
Bruno tosses his champagne back and refills it from one of the chilled bottles in the middle of the table, ignoring the cooing sound coming from some of his table mates. "But it has been worth every moment, even the arguments."  
  
"Awww you two are so _cute!_ " the girl says, turning to the guy next to her and batting her eyelashes in a way that's probably meant to be seductive but only looks demented. "Don't you think so, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor murmurs something that makes her giggle. Thankfully, Tyler senior takes the stage and mic at that point, drawing everyone's attention away from the conversation. Which is good because Craig is having a hard enough – pun... alarmingly apt – time of not squirming under Bruno's increasingly restless fingers. He’s still angry from earlier too and there's a big part of him that wants nothing more than to walk away right now, to get some distance, but Bruno is right there, insistent and aggravating and impossible to ignore. Craig doesn't know if this is some game he's playing to piss him off even further for reasons unknown, if he's just too drunk on the champagne and taking a joke too far or...  
  
Or.  
  
Craig drapes his arm over the back of Bruno's chair, his fingertips dragging over the short hairs at the base of Bruno's skull as he tips his own head close to his. "Your _mouth_ ," he whispers right into Bruno's ear, "is going to get both of us into trouble."  
  
Bruno shivers at the touch of Craig's fingers and the breath on his ear. "Is that right?" he whispers back, digging the tips of his fingers into Craig's thigh. "You have no idea just what trouble my mouth can get anybody into. But then..." he continues a little meanly, "I am somewhat sluttish aren't I?"  He keeps his words quiet so nobody else can hear them.  
  
And maybe he should leave it there but... Bruno turns his head slightly and brushes his lips over Craig's cheek. "You smell amazing," he tells him.  
  
There is no way to suppress the shudder that racks Craig’s entire body at Bruno's words, the way his breath ghosts over Craig's skin. Every single hair in his body rises to attention and Craig knows, he _knows_ that there is no way Bruno could not have noticed. Thank god the rest of their table is following the auction. As far as Craig’s concerned though, they could be selling the Tower Bridge up there and he wouldn't notice. "Bruno..." he says, on a shuddering exhale, his grip on the champagne glass almost white-knuckled by now, "What are you doing?"  
  
And that's the rub; just what is he doing? Bruno isn't too sure himself. What turned out to be a rescue attempt now seems to be moving down paths he wasn't expecting. "I thought that I was sitting here with my boyfriend, having a rather enjoyable evening." He spreads his fingers wide on Craig's thigh, liking the way that makes Craig shiver again. He stills his hand and moves his chair sideways until he's pressed up next to Craig; bodies warm together. "Aren't you enjoying yourself, Craig?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Hey, you guys should bid on that, I think it's antique." Matt's voice interrupts Craig, which is just as well as he didn't really have a clue what he was going to say.  
  
Truth is, he's not so sure if he is enjoying himself or not.  
  
"Barely," Bruno says, turning to the stage and launching into a disparaging commentary about the painting on sale at the moment. His hand though doesn't move an inch from Craig's thigh and his whole upper body is still nestled in the curve of Craig's arm. There's no way to change any of that either, without it looking incredibly awkward.  
  
Craig breathes deeply a couple of times, trying to focus on the discussion around the table. After a while he feels together enough to contribute to the debate about cars two of the guys are having, whilst keeping a half an ear on the auction just in case some interesting does crop up.  
  
He's almost starting to relax, still annoyed at Bruno but increasingly willing to write it off as too much champagne, when things start to spiral out of control again. It starts with Louise, the girl who'd cooed at them earlier like they were a pair of koalas.  
  
"So..." She leans over Trevor who gets an eyeful of her cleavage and doesn't seem to mind. "He's a jealous type, eh?" Louise asks, not loudly but not particularly quietly either.  
  
Bruno narrows his eyes slightly at the question, wondering what Craig's response will be. When nothing is forthcoming he sits up although he doesn't stop touching Craig.  
  
He wonders exactly what Matt has said about the earlier scene between them; clearly something for the question to be asked. "Let me answer that for you" he tells her. "Yes, I can be very jealous of what is mine. I do not like to share," he throws a shark like grin at Matt, “with anybody, no matter who they might be. I do not like people to touch what is mine." He lifts his hand from Craig's thigh and strokes it along his arm. "As Craig knows full well, don't you _amato?_ "  
  
"It has certainly been a revelation," Craig comments drily. He snags Bruno's hand in his, mainly to stop those maddening fingers venturing any further toward his neck, and laces their fingers together before lifting Bruno's hand to his mouth and dropping a soft kiss over his knuckles, resisting the urge to bite them in irritation. He's not lying though. If asked, he wouldn't have pegged Bruno as quite as possessive as he is... acting. And that’s all it is, Craig reminds himself. Bruno is _acting_ – has to be.  
  
Louise looks almost troubled. "Don't you mind it?" she asks Craig. He can feel Bruno going still next to him and for all his annoyance and confusion Craig can't bear to hurt him about this.  
  
"I thought I would," Craig says. "But... He's not... nasty about it. And believe me; I've seen the destructive type jealousy enough to know the difference." He's deliberately not looking at Bruno, but neither is he letting go of his hand. "It's... kind of nice, to be wanted like that." His stupid voice has gone a little rough there without his permission, the two years of... not having anything like that catching up with him, and fuck, how pathetic is it that on some level he's lapping up attention like this, even fake attention.  
  
Bruno looks down to where Craig is holding their hands together, still feeling the echo of Craig's lips against his skin. He wants to feel it again, doesn't want Craig to let go of his hand and it's an unexpected feeling.  Almost like they were actually a couple. It's how he feels when he's in a relationship and it's strange to feel it now.  
  
Hearing Craig's words though and the tone of his voice, makes something in Bruno's heart clench up. He knows that Craig hasn't been in a relationship since the breakup with Jonathan just over two years ago. Bruno knows how much that had hurt Craig; it took months before Craig even went out again. Oh, he's had fun during that time, Bruno is well aware of that – Craig is no monk after all – but there hasn't been anyone long term.  
  
He puts his glass of champagne down and rests his right hand over their laced ones. "I cannot help it," he tells Louise. "It's just how I have always been when I am in a relationship that is important to me."  
  
Bruno's words sound so... genuine. Craig slants a look at him, at the serious expression on his face, so strange to see when Bruno is almost always smiling or laughing and just like that their gazes catch. And hold.  
  
The moment stretches; his hand engulfed in both of Bruno's, confusion and electricity and lingering anger sparking between them, all mixed up with over a decade of friendship and Craig doesn't _understand_ or maybe he's scared to understand because this... It's...  
  
"Oh my god," Matt's voice breaks the moment. "It's no wonder you weren't interested in me," he tells Craig. "You can barely keep your hands off each other can you? I'm not sure if I think it's sweet or nauseating."  
  
Bruno pulls his gaze away from Craig and looks at Matt. There's nothing more he wants right now than to put him down with a biting comment, but it's kind of pointless and the way Matt has continued to drink since they got to the table makes Bruno unsure of just how the man might react. Instead he shrugs. "Well you wanted him. And who can blame you?  But," he turns and smiles at Craig even though he can still see anger playing in Craig's eyes, "I got there first."  
  
Matt raises up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender, saying: "Hey man, he's all yours," before muttering something about there being plenty of fish in the sea. Any other time Craig would have taken some serious objection to being talked about like he was one of the items in the auction sale, but right now smiling sweetly seems the best course of action. It certainly gets Matt to drop his interest finally.  
  
They all turn their attention back to the stage where the auction is winding down. Craig feigns fervent interest in the bidding for some old grandfather clock, trying to ignore Bruno's gaze that is still resting on his profile. After a while he too turns to the stage though. Craig almost smiles in relief, except then the hand returns to his thigh, decidedly higher than earlier, thumb stroking a small circle against the fabric of his trousers.  
  
Bruno is staring at the stage but he's really not seeing what's happening there. Certainly isn't paying any attention to what's being sold. What he's thinking about is Craig and what's happening between them right now; this couple act they're putting on. It's been remarkably easy to fall into. Of course, it helps that he and Craig have known each other for such a very long time but... Bruno realises it's not just that.  
  
There's something else there too and Bruno knows what it is on his side. There's an attraction there, always has been, but it's something that he's never felt the need to act on. Craig is his friend after all.  
  
Lost in thought, Bruno doesn't notice at first that the auction has finished and their table is beginning to empty until Matt claps him heavily on the back bringing him back to himself. "Hey, we're off dancing. Catch you guys later. _Don't do anything I wouldn't_ ," he sing-songs at them as he leaves the table.  
  
Bruno picks up his glass of champagne which has been filled again – seriously, the staff here are amazing – and he sips at it, watching Craig as the table and then the room empties, and they're alone.  
  
The staff are clearing the tables and the stage, chatting to each other tiredly and disinclined to pay any attention to two B-list celebrities lingering over their champagne. It's probably as much privacy as they are going to get without actually leaving the party, unless they venture into the garden proper. Craig refuses to follow that train of thought any further.  
  
He is both glad and apprehensive about being alone with Bruno. With a start he realises they're still holding hands and carefully, with some regret, he untangles their fingers.  
  
"Christ," he sighs, leaning both elbows on the table and rubbing hands over his face. "What a night." He slants a look at Bruno, unsure where to start. Or whether he should just leave well enough alone. "What... I don't even know any more. Are we still fighting?"  
  
Bruno sighs, not just at Craig's comment but at the untangling of their fingers. Craig looks a little tired and Bruno wonders what his reaction might be if Bruno dug his fingers into the back of his neck and shoulders, giving him a massage. He doesn't though. Now that there is nobody else here to perform to Craig has quickly let go of his hand.  
  
It has been an eventful night and Bruno is tired and beginning to wonder whether he can leave early and just go home. But despite the weariness, he's still buzzing a little too.  
  
"I do not know," he answers. "I'm not even sure why we were having an argument in the first place." He angles his body toward Craig. "I do not even like arguments. Oh don't get me wrong, they are good for clearing the air, and the making up can be extremely passionate. but they are not one of my favourite things." He grins at Craig. "It is up to you though Craig. Are we still fighting?"  
  
Craig narrows his eyes a little at Bruno's prevarication. "That depends. Do you still think I would like to have young Matt on his knees, like the undiscerning slut I am?" he asks, some of the heat from earlier returning.  
  
" _No!_ " Bruno's answer is quick. "Much as I think the only way to possibly quieten young Matt is to put something in his mouth, I do not think you would like to have him there.  And I am sorry for using that expression. I was... irritated and let it colour my words. You are many things my friend but an undiscerning slut is not one of them."  
  
Craig feels the anger leech out of him as quick as it had come. Bruno's apology is almost frantic and Craig reaches out on instinct, squeezing his shoulders and then, because it feels right, he lets his hand trail down and come to rest on Bruno's arm. "It's alright," he says. "We were... are," he amends ruefully, "both slightly on edge. And _this_ ," he deliberately rubs a thumb against Bruno's arm, in imitation of his earlier move, "hasn't exactly helped." Craig drops his gaze, tension coiling in his stomach. He's... almost scared, probably too drunk for this, whatever this is, and still unnerved and... Undeniably turned on by Bruno's display of possessiveness.  
  
"I..." Bruno stares at Craig’s bowed head, his fingers itching to reach out and stroke over the back of his neck. It's hard to stop himself from shivering at the touch of Craig's thumb on his arm. "No, I suppose it would not really help but we were meant to be a couple, and couples touch."  
  
What Bruno isn't saying is that it's felt right to touch Craig like this, that he'd like nothing more right now than to slide onto Craig's lap and kiss him.  But it's not something that's going to happen, he knows that. "I think we did a good job of convincing them don't you?"  
  
They had, Craig can't deny that. And the ruse had certainly done its job; he is unlikely to receive any further unwanted attention from young Matt – provided of course the man didn't get so drunk as to forget the whole thing the following day.  
  
That isn't the point though. Craig raises his head and regards Bruno silently for a few seconds, taking in every familiar line and angle, the way his hair is getting just a bit too long and brushing against his collar, the way his arm shifts ever so slightly under Craig's hand but not away, never away.  
  
"A little too good of a job," Craig says quietly. Bruno raises a questioning eyebrow and Craig thinks about all the years of friendship, shared work and laughter and catty comments on TV, thinks about the way Bruno gets excited over the things he loves, the way he can be an open book in so many ways but with hidden pages all the same, the way he touches Craig with affection and warmth, how he'd come to Craig's rescue without hesitation, slotted into the role of a boyfriend like... like it was his, all along.  
  
"So good," Craig continues, slowly, hesitantly, trailing his fingers down Bruno's arm, "that it almost convinced me too." A ghost of a touch over Bruno's hand, fingertip to fingertip, questioning.  
  
Bruno isn't sure at first that he's hearing what Craig is saying. What he thinks Craig is actually asking. This evening has been somewhat of a revelation; for himself certainly. And now it seems for Craig too. Bruno did not like seeing Matt touch Craig and the feeling of possessiveness it has caused is still there.  
  
But they are friends, very good friends in fact, and Bruno has forgotten what his life was like without Craig being part of it. Even when Strictly isn't filming they still keep in touch and try and see each other at least two or three times a month if not more, unless one of them is out of the country.  
  
And yes, Bruno has looked at Craig on more than one occasion over the years; he is after all a man with a healthy libido and Craig ticks a number of his boxes.  
  
Bruno turns his hand around so their fingers are interlaced.  
  
"I am very possessive. It is not something I can turn on or off," he says.  
  
Craig thinks about that, really thinks, because it's a characteristic he's found a problem in some of his previous relationships. But what he'd told Louise earlier was the truth. "But not nasty about it," Craig says, squeezing Bruno's hand. "I cannot imagine you would ever..." He shrugs. "Let that possessiveness turn hurtful."  
  
"No!" Bruno shakes his head and tightens the grip on Craig's hand.  "I have seen how that can go wrong. Badly wrong. I used to be..." He throws a little guilty glance at Craig. "When I was much younger I could be very jealous and it was not... pleasant. I learnt though." Bruno tries not to think about how the relationship between Roberto and himself had combusted. Primarily because of his own jealousy and the way he had acted.  
  
"There are more important things now but I confess that if I have a partner I do not like to see people all over them. It is how I am," Bruno shrugs.  "Anybody who might want to be in a relationship with me needs to understand that. I will do everything for my partner. Were I to have one, which I do not right now."  He loosens his grip a little on Craig's fingers.  
  
Craig tilts his head, trying to hear between the lines, under what Bruno is actually saying out loud. "Well, I'm not keen on seeing a partner being accosted by someone else, I don't think most people are. And..." He let's go off Bruno's hand but raises his own to brush quick fingers over Bruno's face. "Seemed to me like you found someone to be possessive over." He lets his hand drop to his lap, his gut twisting with nerves and anticipation and hope and fuck, fuck is he really doing this? "I... I liked it. Bruno... how much of that was an act?" Yes, apparently he is. Craig wills himself to be still, though he can’t quite bring himself to maintain eye contact.  
  
And that, Bruno thinks, is about as close as a declaration as you can get. He takes a deep breath and then he takes Craig's hand in his own. "Craig," he says softly. "Look at me."  
  
Craig glances up at him meeting his eyes, and when he does Bruno raises Craig's hand to his mouth and brushes his lips over the knuckles in a copy of Craig's actions from earlier.  
  
"At first," he answers, "it was an act but then... it was not. Craig, we have been friends for many years and I do not want to lose that but..." _Fuck it_ , he thinks. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ "I do not get possessive over my friends and when I saw Matt touching you I did not like it."  Bruno grits his teeth for a minute; he _really_ hadn't. "So what I am trying to say my friend, in my longwinded Italian way, is that I was, am, feeling possessive over you and I... would like to have the right to feel that way."  
  
There's a smile, starting somewhere deep in Craig’s heart, but the moment is too intense, too... big, and contained at the same time, for it to make its way to his face. "You have it," he says, bringing his free hand to cup Bruno's face, thumb dipping into the corner of his mouth that opens in response to the touch. "It's _yours_ ," Craig says, whispers, right against Bruno's mouth before he kisses him.  
  
Bruno has kissed Craig before – hell, he kisses lots of people, it's in his nature – but this is different. He gasps at the feel of Craig's lips against his own and opens his mouth, granting Craig entrance as he kisses him back, his hand sliding up Craig's chest to grip at the collar of his shirt.  
  
Craig wants to keep going, wants this so much, so suddenly (though not really, it's always been there, just... buried) that he's almost shaking with it, fingers unsteady as they stroke the back of Bruno's neck. That Bruno is a good kisser is no surprise, but he is... gentler than Craig had expected, letting him set the pace. There's a part of him that wants to push for more, to make Bruno lose his calm again, just like he'd almost lost it earlier with Matt.  
  
A loud rattling sound pulls them apart though and from the corner of his eye Craig can see the catering staff wheeling in a large trolley, presumably for the dishes. Bruno is watching him, too still and careful for Craig's liking. "That..." Craig clears his throat, keeps hold of Bruno's hand, "I want to do that again."  
  
Bruno sits back in his seat, feeling a little ruffled by the kiss which was even better than he'd imagined. He narrows his eyes at Craig's words, feeling a surge of possessiveness go through him. "Well if that is how you feel then perhaps we should do something about it," he responds.  Quickly making a decision he stands and pulls Craig up and out of his seat.  Apart from a startled gasp Craig says nothing, simply following closely behind.  
  
There's a feeling running through Bruno right now, one that wants nothing more than to push Craig against a wall and kiss him thoroughly, to properly taste him without other people watching. He has an idea where they might get some privacy and he pulls Craig out of one of the side doors into the garden, to a quieter area that he'd found earlier whilst wandering around.  
  
Craig follows Bruno outside and then off the carefully paved garden path, ducking under the low hanging branches. Suddenly, he's feeling overwhelmingly grateful Tyler Senior is so obnoxiously wealthy as to have what amounts to a small orchard at the back of his London residence. It's getting dark but there's still enough light to see by, and every now and then a solar powered lamp reflecting their way and they're not that far from the house and all the lights spilling out. There's something looming ahead of them and it takes Craig a couple of steps to realise that it's a garden shed.  
  
"You're a _genius_ ," he breathes, trying the door which is unfortunately locked. "Oh well..." Craig turns around and suddenly Bruno is right there and he's trapped, though not upset about that in the least.  
  
"Yes I am," Bruno answers, stepping closer, his hands coming to rest on the shed door, bracketing Craig between them. He smiles when Craig automatically slouches down so that he's at the same height as Bruno. He pushes his knee between Craig's legs, murmuring: "Good, that's fucking good," as Craig spreads his legs for him. Pressing closer, Bruno lifts slightly up on his toes and brushes his lips against Craig's, smiling as Craig opens for him again.  
  
Craig's hands drop to Bruno's hips automatically, keeping him close. Not that Bruno seems to be in any hurry to move. If the first kiss has been slow, romantic even, this one is anything but. Oh there's care in it too, in the way Bruno's hand cushions the back of Craig's head as it hits the shed door, but it turns heated fast, now that they are away from prying eyes. Craig groans, Bruno's body hard and tight and perfect against his, their tongues curling around each other again, and again.  
  
It gets hot and heady fast; Bruno still riding the wave of jealousy and possessiveness. Now Craig has said 'yours' and 'you can' and that's a permission; his fingers clumsy on Bruno's hips, pulling at his shirt and trying to get to skin.  
  
Craig can't remember feeling this wanted in a long time. Bruno kisses like he still expects Craig to push him away; deep and desperate, and Craig just groans, opens his mouth wider, slouches lower and spreads his legs more, and lets him, wants it, more than anything else right now.  
  
And when Bruno bites at the underside of his jaw and sucks hard kisses onto his neck Craig lets him do that too, even though it's going to mark. Maybe _because_ it's going to mark.  
  
Bruno doesn’t stop touching, fingers mapping out Craig's body, his hand sliding up from Craig's hips, splaying over his stomach before moving up. He’s muttering in Italian; words that Craig doesn't understand but the sound of them makes him melt anyway.  
  
He manages to get his hands under Bruno's shirt and he shudders at the feel of all that warm skin, wanting it against him but can't even think of stopping right now, doesn't care about the danger of being seen.  
  
Bruno moans at the feel of Craig's hand against his bare flesh and he bites down a little harder at Craig's neck, enjoying the gasp it elicits, the way Craig bucks up against him.  
  
Even through the haze of desire, it eventually dawns on Bruno that they have to stop this. They cannot risk being seen or indeed photographed like this. And it's all moving so fast. He wants to see Craig come, wants to wrap his hand around Craig's cock and jerk him off, hear the sound he makes... But not here.  
  
It's when Craig brokenly groans out Bruno's name that Bruno knows they’re approaching the point of no return. He kisses Craig deeply, biting at his lips before reluctantly pulling away. Craig looks as wrecked as Bruno feels and Bruno drops his head on Craig's chest.  
  
It's a few minutes before he lets go completely and takes a regretful step back. But he just doesn't want anyone else to see Craig like this. He might not have cared when he was a 20-year-old unknown but he does now. And this is Craig. This is something private, something theirs.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Bruno breathes, running a hand through his hair like it's going to help.  
  
Craig still has his hands under Bruno's jacket and shirt and he curls two fingers into Bruno's waistband, keeping him close. "Yeah," Craig says, his eyes darkening. " _Lets_."  
  
And that's just... Well it's everything that Bruno wants. He steps back into Craig's space. " _Si_ ," he breathes. "I think we should do that. Want to strip you back Craig. See what there is underneath." And he doesn't mean clothes, although the thought of a naked Craig is doing little to help his self control. "Want to fuck you into the bed until you cannot think of anything else but me. Would you like that?"  
  
Craig hasn't been too particular about the logistics but now Bruno has put the image into his head and his chest goes tight at the idea of Bruno over him, inside of him. It's been a while since he's let anyone do that but with Bruno it's something he really wants. Without a word he grabs Bruno's hand, starts dragging him back toward the house...  
  
Only to pause to shrug out of his jacket and drape it over his arm to hide the state Bruno's kisses and bites have left him in. "Might want to do the same," he says, glancing down at Bruno and then slowly, deliberately licking his lips.  
  
Bruno follows Craig's gaze, not that he really needs to. He's well aware of how hard he is right now and that's just from touching and kissing Craig. He deliberately trails his fingers down the fastening of his trousers whilst watching the way Craig's eyes track the movement and his mouth...  
  
"Fuck I want your mouth on me," he tells Craig. "Want to see how it feels on my cock." He doesn't give Craig any time to answer, simply shrugging off his own jacket and copying Craig's position before putting his hand on Craig's back and steering him toward the exit.  
  
They say their goodbyes and pretty soon they're outside the house and flagging down a taxi. Bruno gives the driver his address before settling down next to Craig.  
  
The ride is thankfully short though long enough that Craig's higher cognitive functions have time to pipe up with some pointed questions like 'are you sure about this?' and 'Bruno?' and 'shouldn't you at least wait?' The answers he comes up with, however, are an emphatic yes, yes and no. For all it may seem sudden it isn't really and he knows Bruno better than he has known anyone else before taking them to his bed. Or going to theirs as the case seems to be. They have over ten years of history between them, for god's sake.  
  
"Second thoughts?" Bruno asks, his face carefully neutral but Craig can hear the apprehension in his voice.  
  
"Yes," Craig says and then before Bruno has the time to jump to the wrong conclusions. "They're the same as the first ones." He reaches across the seat and squeezes Bruno's hand.  
  
Bruno squeezes back. "Good, that's good," he answers, pleased at Craig's words. For a moment there he had wondered whether Craig was going to back out. Whether he'd thought better of what they were doing. But Craig still seems to want this as much as Bruno.  
  
A short while later they're standing outside Bruno's house, the London air cool around them. Bruno flicks a quick look at Craig before opening the door. He steps inside and keys in the security code before turning back to Craig who has followed him in. Before Craig can do anything or even move further into the house, Bruno slams the door shut and pushes Craig against the nearest wall. His hands sink into Craig's hair, his grip tight as he pulls his head down and kisses him, tongue pushing into Craig's mouth.  
  
 It seems like the time for talking is over. Craig groans, just leaning against the wall and letting Bruno have his way. It seems he's still not quite over the spike of possessiveness Matt's attention had elicited, and there is sharpness in his kisses, a bite that demands an answer. Craig takes it all; lets Bruno pull off his jacket, his shirt from his trousers, the feel of warm hands against his side making him buck helplessly.  
  
He tries to get his own hands on Bruno but isn't given much of an opportunity. "Let me," Craig gasps out in between the kisses, "C'mon, Bruno, _let me._ "  
  
"What?" Bruno asks, lifting his mouth from Craig's neck just long enough get the word out.  
  
Fuck, Bruno is making it hard to concentrate but Craig's determined. He wants his mouth on him and he thinks it's something that will help too; something that will remind Bruno it's him Craig came home with.  
  
"This," he says, pushing off the wall and spinning them around in a move that’s not particularly smooth though it is effective. Bruno exhales in surprise as it’s his back that hits the wall now and Craig takes the opportunity to enjoy the sight for a split second before dropping to his knees right there on the hallway floor, their discarded jackets and scarves littered around them.  
  
Oh god and that's just... Bruno reaches out an unsteady hand to Craig, touching his hair, not quite believing that Craig is on his knees in front of him.  
  
"Craig..." he whispers. “What are you...?" Although he has a pretty good idea of what Craig is about to do, confirmed when Craig smiles at him before shuffling forward on his knees and starting to fumble at Bruno's trousers. Bruno wants it, wants Craig's mouth on him like he’d said, but he also wants to fuck him and as fit as he is that isn't going to happen if Craig sucks him off.  
  
"You have no idea how much I want this... but I want to fuck you as well."  
  
"Who says the two are mutually exclusive?" Craig asks. He's trying for light and teasing, but his voice comes out too gruff, too obviously turned on for that. His fingers are clumsy on the zipper and hook of Bruno's trousers, not that he seems to mind.  
  
" _Craig_... " His name trails off in a gasp as Craig manages to get a hand inside, tracing the outline of Bruno's cock through his underwear. As cliché as it sounds, his mouth is actually watering, and he spreads his own legs, knees digging into the floor painfully, in an effort to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.  
  
"Fuck, I mean it," Bruno says, though he is making no serious effort to stop Craig as he pushes Bruno's trousers and briefs down just enough to pull his cock out.  
  
"I do too," Craig says, flicking his tongue over the already wet head, the bitter, intimate taste of it making his eyelids slide half shut. "You just have to make sure you don't come yet." He lowers his mouth again, this time taking Bruno in all the way.  
  
Bruno groans as he drops his head back against the door, his fingers tightening in Craig's hair. He's babbling at him, English and Italian rolling into each other, making a language of their own. Craig's mouth is hot and wet on his cock, the suction just right as he slides his mouth up and down. Bruno takes a deep breath and looks down, only to meet Craig's eyes.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, Craig, your mouth... feels so good," he gasps out shakily as Craig slides his mouth off Bruno's cock and starts to lick at the head. It's a move that makes him twist his fingers in Craig's hair, tugging at it slightly. Craig moans and Bruno bucks up as Craig slides back down again, his eyes fluttering shut as he concentrates on sucking Bruno's cock. It's obscene; the look of bliss on his face and his mouth red and spit slick as he carries on sucking. The sight alone is almost enough to make Bruno come and he's pretty close, both from the make out session at the party and simply watching Craig now.  
  
Bruno doesn't think that he'll be able to control himself much longer and much as he'd like to come down Craig's throat, or indeed over his face, he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to fuck Craig.  "Craig, Craig," he gasps out tugging at his hair. "Stop, please, you must stop else I will come."  
  
Craig is pretty sure he can win this one if he pushes. He still has a few tricks up his sleeve and he thinks that if he deep throated Bruno right now the results would be ... well, inevitable. But...Craig flashes again to the image of Bruno over him, inside of him and god he wants that. So he pulls off with one last lick, settling back on his haunches as he looks up. Bruno is breathing heavily, his hand still idly petting Craig's hair.  
  
Normally, what Bruno is suggesting would be right out with a new partner but... Craig knows Bruno, knows he would never... He trusts him. As simple as that. "Here?" he asks, voice gravelly from use. And he means it; would lie back right here on the floor and pull Bruno on top of him if that's what he wants.  
  
At any other time Bruno would be sorely tempted to continue with what they're doing. The used timbre of Craig's voice makes his fingers itch to reach out and hold Craig's head steady, push his thumbs into the corners of Craig's mouth, to see if Craig would just take it. But no, not now.  What Bruno wants more than anything is to fuck Craig. To see just what Craig looks like when he comes apart.  
  
"No, not here," he answers, voice as gravelly as Craig's. "I don't want our first time to be on the floor. This time..." He looks Craig over noting with pleasure that Craig is as hard as him. "This time we use a bed."  
  
He kicks out of his trousers and pants and takes his shirt off so he is standing naked in front of Craig. It's a pleasure to see the way Craig's eyes darken as he looks Bruno up and down. "Come on," he says extending his hand to Craig. "You are wearing way too many clothes. Time for you to lose them." He throws a wicked grin at Craig and pulls him up, steadying him against him. "Bedroom."  
  
Craig grins, unabashedly happy, and turns toward the stairs. Bruno, naked as the day he was born, crowds him all the way upstairs, hands never leaving Craig's back, waist, hips, occasionally ghosting over his arse and making his breath catch. By the time they reach the landing, Craig has unbuttoned his shirt and Bruno is tugging it off him. Craig hesitates for a moment, not sure which door leads to the master bedroom. For all the times he's been to Bruno's house he's never had the reason to venture here before.  
  
"Here," Bruno says and pushes Craig toward the last door on the left. He flicks the lights on, dimmed but plenty to see by, and Craig turns around backing a few steps toward the bed. He takes the opportunity to really look at Bruno now, at the tanned skin and muscle that still clearly show the years of hard work. Bruno looks good and he knows it, something that Craig, who has always battled with his self-image, envies. Here, now, he's having no such issues because the heat in Bruno's eyes leaves him in no doubt about how much he wants Craig. He pulls his shirt all the way off, hands dropping to the fastening of his trousers.  
  
"You going to watch?" he asks "or are you going to help?"  
  
Well now, that's almost a challenge. Bruno crosses his arms and slowly looks Craig up and down, enjoying the sight of bare flesh. "I have no objection to a strip tease but this time," he steps further into the room until he's standing in front of Craig, "this time I think I'm going to help." He bats Craig's hands away and runs the knuckles of his left hand over the very obvious bulge in Craig's trousers. Craig gasps but drops his hands to his side, letting Bruno take over for a moment.  
  
Bruno smiles up at him as he easily undoes the button on Craig's trousers and pulls down the zip. He slides his hand up and then down Craig's chest, trailing his fingers lightly over the hair that leads beneath Craig's waistband. "Nice," Bruno tells him as he moves his left hand to curve onto Craig's hip. "Very nice." He slips his spare hand inside Craig's trousers and into Craig's pants, wrapping his fingers around Craig's cock.  
  
Craig curls forward, his hands flying up to Bruno's arms for support, head coming to rest on his shoulder as he shudders and pants. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants, mouth moving helplessly against Bruno's neck, "Oh fuck, oh please." There's not a lot of room inside his trousers and Bruno's hand is twisted awkwardly, barely three fingers curled around the head of Craig's cock, jacking him off with a slow, maddeningly light touch. He wants more, needs more, but it's so good, the way Bruno is holding him close, the hand on his hip, the constant stream of praise and filthy promises falling off his lips, that Craig knows that he could come just like this.  
  
God just to hear those words from Craig sends a further surge of possessiveness through Bruno. But as much as he wants to continue touching him, wants to bring Craig off, what he wants more is for Craig to come whilst he's fucking him.  
  
He slows his hand, ignoring the whine of complaint from Craig and the way that Craig grips harder at his arms. "No," he shakes his head. "Not yet. Want you to be fully naked."  
  
Letting go of Craig's cock, he pulls his hand slowly out and starts to push Craig's trousers and pants down, ignoring the way that Craig is pouting at him. "Oh shush," he tells him. "You'll get to come when I'm inside you. Not before. Not tonight."  
  
Once Craig is naked Bruno takes a step back to look him over. "Gorgeous," he tells Craig. "You are gorgeous Craig."  Before Craig can respond to Bruno's words he starts to walk him backwards towards the bed.  
  
Craig goes easily, sitting down when the backs of his legs hit the edge of the mattress. "Bossy," he tells Bruno with a raised eyebrow, but there's no complaint in it, not really. Craig is a little surprised that he doesn't mind, he's not usually quite this... accommodating in bed, but it's almost like Bruno has something to prove here, not to Craig, but to himself, and if taking the lead tonight, fucking Craig into the mattress as he'd promised, will help him work it out of his system, then Craig is willing to let him do that. It's not like it's a hardship. Besides, he reckons, turnabout is a fair play, and whether Bruno truly yet believes it, there will most definitely be another night and many more besides.  
  
Bruno steps between Craig's legs, which puts his hard cock at a rather tempting level. Craig bypasses it though, simply rubbing his face against Bruno's stomach, inhaling the scent of clean skin and some no doubt expensive cologne, nipping the loose skin at Bruno's side a little and then soothing it with his tongue.  
  
Bruno shudders at the touch of Craig's tongue, still not quite believing that they're here. That Craig is here with him, in his bedroom. "Want you," he tells him, softly running his fingers through Craig's hair and scratching lightly at the back of his neck. "Want you so much Craig." He bends his head and kisses Craig's upturned face.  
  
They kiss for a few moments and then Bruno pushes Craig back down onto the bed.  
  
Craig scoots up until he's fully on the mattress, leaning on his elbow, watching as Bruno crawls in after him, over him, and fuck, this is what he's been wanting for a while. The feel of Bruno's warm body pressing against his, skin to skin, is amazing, and Craig drops his head back, giving better access to Bruno who is back to leaving sharp, almost painful kisses to his neck and chest. "Yeah, fuck, please," Craig pants, hooking a leg around Bruno's and pulling him close. "How'd you want me?" he asks, voice cracking on a moan.  
  
' _Every way_ ,' Bruno thinks but he doesn't say it, still a little unsure, a little nervous that this might just be one time only. And if this is a one off then he wants to be able to see Craig as he takes him. "Like this," he tells him, nipping slightly at Craig's neck, lips and teeth tracing the line of Craig's throat until he reaches the pulse point. He sucks at the spot, knowing that he's marking Craig but not caring, the erratic feel of Craig's heartbeat exciting him.  
  
Sitting back, he runs his hands over Craig's chest, pleased at how Craig drops his leg, letting him move more freely. Not that he didn't like the feel of it, but this way he can touch and look. He pinches at Craig's nipples to see how he reacts, his cock swelling at the way that Craig bucks up under him.  
  
"Like this," he repeats softly.  Reaching over to the bedside cabinet he opens the drawer pulling out condom and lubricant.  
  
He stops for a moment and looks at Craig who has stilled. "Is this okay?" he asks. "You still good with this, Craig?"  
  
Craig is both frustrated and relieved Bruno has asked. Frustrated because yes, god, isn't it obvious, wasn't it he who brought it up in the first place, and relieved because... well, it is so clear that if he says 'no, he's changed his mind, let's do something else' Bruno would not push it, would probably roll right over and let Craig fuck him instead. But as much as Craig wants to do that too, that's for another time.  
  
"Yes," he says, reaching out and touching any part of Bruno he can reach; his thigh, his arm, his fingers wrapped around a bottle of lube. "Yes, I'm good with it, yes, I want it. Just..." He spreads his legs further, hitching one up to give Bruno better access. "Get on with it."  
  
Bruno just stares at him, eyes dark and cock heavy, but not moving, and Craig rolls his eyes a little and then when that doesn't work, he rolls his hips. "C'mon, Bruno, you want me to beg here? Because I can if that's what it takes." It's meant as a joke, to snap Bruno out of whatever is going on in his head, but the “ _Fuck, please_ ” that falls off his mouth is laced with desperation, far more close to the truth than he intended.  
  
And fuck that does it, the way Craig is spread out for him and his words, the desperate sound of his voice. The way he clearly wants this. There's no backing down now. "Il mio," Bruno tells him as he moves between Craig’s legs." _Il mio_."  
  
Bruno takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him before leaning forward and starting to trace Craig's body with his hands and mouth. When Craig tries to touch him back Bruno carefully places Craig's hands back on the bed. "Let me," he tells him. "Want to touch you all over, map you out, see what makes you beg." he gives Craig a wicked grin.  
  
Craig huffs at him but lets his hands lie where Bruno has placed them. "Fine, fine," he says. "Have at it then."  
  
Bruno laughs and does as Craig has requested, continuing his exploration of Craig's body, noting the way Craig jerks when he plays with his nipples, twisting and biting gently at them. Bruno likes that Craig seems to like a little pain. That it makes him buck up when Bruno bites at his left hip, leaving a mark.  
  
He completely ignores Craig's cock, instead lightly scratching his nails over Craig's thighs to see what reaction he gets. It’s pretty clear from the way Craig is groaning that he has no problem with it and Bruno doesn't hesitate any longer, positioning himself between Craig's thighs. He places his hands on Craig's right leg, turning it out a little and then he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Craig's inner thigh. Craig cries out, leg jerking a little and Bruno tightens his grip, biting harder.  
  
Craig can honestly say that this he had not been expecting. But as surprises go it's a good one. A _very_ good one. He's always been happy to play it a little rough in the bedroom especially with partners he trusts and Bruno's hands and mouth on him feel nothing but good, the pain of it pulsing along his nerves like a drug and Craig moans, his body arching, hips straining up. Bruno lets off eventually, humming in pleasure and Craig knows it's going to bruise and he's glad. Bruno keeps laving the tender skin with his tongue and just as Craig manages to get his breath back there are lube slick fingers brushing at his entrance.  
  
Bruno doesn't make him wait, just pushes in with two fingers. It hurts. Not in a bad way but still and Craig hisses at the stretch, his hands fisting into the bed covers.  
  
"Fuck , you're tight," Bruno says and then, clearly catching sight of Craig's face,  "Craig, you alright?" voice tinged with concern.  
  
"Yeah, just... been a while," Craig grits out, willing himself to relax. Bruno blinks at him in evident surprise which is quickly starting to morph into kind of worried regret. When Craig feels him trying to withdraw his fingers his hand shoots out and clamps around Bruno's wrist, keeping him right where he is.  
  
"Don't you dare stop," he snaps. "I want this. Want you."  
  
Bruno bites at his lip, staring at Craig. If anything he's feeling slightly sick right now at the fact that he's hurt Craig, and to say that he's surprised at Craig's words is an understatement. He pats reassuringly at Craig's leg with his free hand. "I am sorry Craig," he tells him, "did not mean to hurt you."  
  
Craig shakes his head in exasperation. "It happens Bruno, just take it a little slower. Please."  
  
Bruno holds Craig's gaze for what feels like an eternity but can only have been seconds. Reassuring himself that Craig does want this. Bruno nods. "Slow then," he tells Craig. “I can do slow, but tell me please if I hurt you."  
  
He waits until Craig lets go of his hand and then he begins to move his fingers again, but this time teasingly slow. He keeps it to two fingers only, twisting them carefully inside Craig. It's not long before Craig is fisting at the bed sheets again but this time it's obviously with pleasure, his head thrown back and eyes closed. Bruno smiles and shifts position slightly, moving the weight on his knees.  
  
Slow is good, and he's enjoying slow right now. He'd like to take Craig hard but is more than happy to take his time in getting him ready. It also gives him more time to look at Craig who is gorgeous right now; legs bent and spread, hair damp on his face from sweat, hands tight on the bed.  
  
" _Bella_ ," Bruno tells him. "So hot Craig." he twists his fingers, brushing against Craig's prostate and Craig cries out, hips jerking upwards.  
  
Bruno wraps a hand around his own cock, squeezing at the base to try and calm himself down. It would be so easy to come right now, the silence of the room broken by Craig's gasps and soft moans, the slick wet sound of his fingers opening Craig up.  Bruno swallows hard.  
  
Craig has been grateful when Bruno slows down, but pretty soon the pace goes from pleasurable to downright torturous. That slow, continuous push and twist of his finger is maddening and not nearly enough. Craig wants more, now, knows he's making sounds that are desperate but he doesn't care, pushing himself against Bruno's fingers, chasing the pleasure when he rubs against his prostate, the way it sparks at the base of his spine, the way it leaves his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.  
  
He's trying to get enough breath together to tell Bruno that he's more than ready, that there's slow and then there's being a sadistic little bastard, that Craig isn't actually made of glass here. But every time he gets there, Bruno does something else that makes sure all that comes out is an incoherent groan.  
  
When Bruno starts muttering at him in Italian, when Craig sees the effort he is exerting in holding himself in check, he finally has enough. He reaches out a shaky hand, raising himself up enough to get a fistful of Bruno's hair and drag him into a bruising kiss. "Fuck," he breathes against Bruno's surprise slack mouth. " _Now_. Fuck me. Right _now_." He lifts his hips, rubs his ass against Bruno's cock, just to drive the point home.  
  
Bruno hisses at the words and sits back on his heels. His fingers tremble as he rips open the condom packet and slides it onto his cock. Craig moves as though to help and Bruno bats his hands away, knowing full well that if Craig touches his cock right now this will be all over.  
  
"No," he tells him. “I can get..." He trails off not finishing the sentence. Bruno slicks up his cock, enjoying the way Craig's eyes darken and then positions himself again between Craig's spread legs. Holding his cock tightly at the base, he grits his teeth as he pushes into Craig. It’s tight, despite the slow preparation and Bruno digs his fingers into Craig's right thigh as he pushes in further.  
  
Craig moans, hips snapping up to meet him and Bruno hisses as he bottoms out. He braces his hands on the bed, steadying himself for a moment, remembering that breathing is a good idea. He doesn't want this to be over before it even starts. "Fuck," he says, voice breaking a little. "Fuck, Craig."  
  
"That's the general idea," Craig pants, stroking his hand over Bruno's chest.  
  
God, it feels even better than Craig imagined; inside him Bruno is hard and stretching him open, moving only in small nudges that leave Craig impatient for more despite the burn. The weight of him, pressing Craig to the bed, is almost more intimate than the actual sex, and Craig arches under it, luxuriating in the feel of skin on skin, trailing his hands all over Bruno's arms and shoulders, mapping out the tense muscles.  
  
"Come on," he says, trying for teasing but too turned on and desperate to pull it off. "You said you were going to fuck me until I forgot everything else." He raises a challenging eyebrow, which is the best he can do at the moment, scraping his nails up and down Bruno's back, hard enough that he knows it's going to leave marks.  
  
It makes Bruno curse in surprise, and even better, his hips jerk away and back, in a tight staccato movement that makes Craig moan in pleasure. "Yeah, yeah, that's it," he pants, "come on, _fuck me, please_."  
  
And that's, well that's all Bruno needs. Craig is tight around him and he moves his hands away from the bed. He places one hand on Craig's right thigh for leverage, and the other slides up the left arm, until he's holding Craig's bicep tightly for balance. Craig groans as Bruno starts to fuck him in earnest. Bruno bites down on his lips, tasting blood as he breaks skin. He licks it away and bends down so he's covering Craig, mouth finding Craig's.  
  
Craig is greedy; raising his hips up to meet every thrust, opening his mouth to Bruno's tongue, running his hands up and down his back and shoulders, touching-tasting-licking-squeezing-holding everything he can and still wanting more. Bruno is still talking, even though Craig can only make out his name and an occasional curse word, swallowing the rest, drowning in the burn of Bruno's eyes, the look of such intensity that he cannot imagine never having had this, or never having this again.

It doesn't take long until he's coasting the edge of orgasm; his cock is trapped between their bodies, smearing wetly against Bruno's stomach as he moves. "Fuck, I need..." He moves his free hand between them, wrapping it around himself and groaning in relief. Bruno is fucking into him hard, his movements increasingly erratic, and the head of his cock rubbing over Craig's prostate on almost every thrust.

" _Non_ ," Bruno tells him pushing Craig's hand away from his cock. "Let me." He knows that he's being overly possessive right now but Bruno wants to be the one that brings Craig off. Wants to fuck him, and take him apart at the same time. Craig pouts a little but he lets go of his cock, allowing Bruno’s hand to take the place of his own.

Craig can feel himself starting to slide toward that uncontrollable pleasure, his balls tight, sweat springing up all over his body. "God, Bruno, I'm going to... Please, fuck, I..."

Bruno groans out loud at the way Craig tenses around him, and he knows he's not going to last long. Doesn't want to.  He moves his hand more quickly on Craig's cock, enjoying the way it makes Craig jerk and moan. Bruno rubs his thumb over the top of the leaking head and twists, doubling his speed, his mouth dropping to Craig's neck.

As the first waves of orgasm hit him, Craig feels Bruno's teeth sink into his skin, into the bruise he's already left. The sharp pain of it heightens everything and he drops back his head, squeezing rhythmically around Bruno who is still moving inside him.

Craig jerks against him shouting out his pleasure as he comes over both of them. Bruno moves his hands, gripping Craig's biceps, pressing him into the bed as he fucks him harder, his movements becoming more erratic as his own orgasm overtakes him.

 

***

 

It’s a long while until Craig’s muscles stop twitching and his breathing is back to normal. Above him, Bruno is a warm, boneless weight, his back sweat-slick under Craig's hands, and his cock is still inside him, though softening now. Craig lies there, limbs loose and heavy, enjoying the glorious ache that follows really good sex. Like the spectacular one that he and Bruno just had. Craig blinks at the ceiling, Bruno's hair tickling his nose, and huffs in laughter. This evening did not end the way he imagined it, that's for sure.

It's Craig's laughter that brings Bruno back to himself a little. He'd been thoroughly enjoying just lying there and basking in the afterglow and the feel of Craig around him.

"What?" he asks leaning up a little away from Craig.

Craig shakes his head. "Nothing... just I wasn't quite expecting my evening to end like this. Was expecting to be home on my own."

Oh. That makes Bruno smile. He leans in and kisses Craig simply because he can before pulling back again. He brushes the damp hair away from Craig's forehead. "I'm glad that it didn't end like that," he tells Craig.  "So... I think we should maybe sleep?" Craig smiles and nods, wincing only a little as Bruno slowly pulls out. He doesn't particularly want to move away but figures that Craig might want to breathe now. He rolls over onto the bed at the side of Craig, removes and ties off the condom, dropping it in the bin at the side of the bed.

Craig is quiet and Bruno reaches his hand out to him, pleased at the freedom he has to touch. "Craig do you want to sleep or would you prefer to shower?" he asks, knowing that some people don't like to sleep with the smell and touch of sex still upon them.

"I may regret this in the morning but..." Craig turns until he has an arm around Bruno, his face pressed against his arm and a leg thrown over both of Bruno's. "Sleep now, shower later." He's too tired for anything else, even for any kind of big talk, which he thinks may still be needed at some point. Sure they sorted out some basics at the party, but things had rapidly moved beyond reasonable discussion. Not that he regrets any of that.

Bruno settles at Craig's touch, wanting nothing more than to sleep right now. "Si," he says. "I think you are right." He closes his eyes, thinking that he will have no difficulty dropping off tonight. It's been a while since he had anybody stay over, and normally when Bruno does have a new person in his bed he finds it difficult to sleep. With Craig though he doesn't think there's going to be any problem.

"Goodnight Craig," he says softly, his hand coming to rest over Craig's.

 

***

 

An incessant buzzing noise wakes Craig up. He knows where he is immediately, the last night flooding back, accompanied by a delicious ache in his body that tells him he got well and truly fucked. The fact that Bruno is half on top of him, limbs spread like a starfish, is also rather a big reminder.

Craig half expects to be assailed with some doubts or uncertainties, but there are none – at least not from his side. And well... his hand goes up to the curve of his neck and the bruised skin there, still tender and probably a spectacular colour. From the way Bruno was acting last night, all possessive intent, Craig can't quite believe that it was all for one night.

There's the buzzing sound again and Craig finally figures out it's coming from his trouser pocket. It takes a little contortion, but eventually he manages to reach them without actually getting up. It's his phone, vibrating with a text message from his agent, reminding him of the 9 o'clock meeting he cannot, under any circumstances short of being dead, miss. Craig glances at the time – 6.30 – and curses silently. He wants nothing more than to burrow back under the covers and go to sleep but... Fuck, he has no spare clothes here and there's no way he can show up at the meeting wearing the suit from the party.

Bruno is slowly waking up, his arm tightening around Craig's middle as he tries to pull him back. With a sigh, Craig turns, gently removing Bruno's hand but pressing a kiss to it first.

"Morning," Craig says softly, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I've got this meeting... completely forgot about it but can't miss it." He waits for Bruno's eyes to blink open, so that he can see if he's actually awake enough to understand what he's saying. "I don't want to go," Craig tells him, because that's the important part that he doesn't want Bruno to be in any doubt about.

Bruno sighs to himself, the last thing he wants right now is to hear what Craig is saying. He's tired and it was a late night and it feels like they really haven't had that much sleep. H wishes that Craig would turn his mobile off and just settle back in bed.

But obviously it’s not to be. Bruno sits up, passing his hand over his eyes. "Morning Craig," he responds. "That's a shame. I had hoped that we might have the opportunity for a casual day and repeat performance maybe?"

"Me too," Craig says, feeling himself harden at the thought. It's not just the sex either, that's appealing. He'd very much like to spend a day, hell maybe a month or two, with Bruno, just... getting to know each other again, in this new context. "Maybe..." He hesitates, pressing a slow kiss to the inside of Bruno's wrist, then another, even slower, to his mouth. "Maybe I could come back, after my meeting?"

Bruno nods. "Of course," he tells Craig. "I’d like that. Very much." He does wonder however whether Craig is simply being kind, trying to let him off easily. It's an insidious thought, one that angers him a little but even though he knows that it is unworthy of Craig he cannot help but think it.

But then he supposes that the proof will be in the pudding, as the British are wont to say. He will wait and see if Craig does come back, if indeed he calls/texts him after the morning. He wants it very much, for them to see where this might go, and to spend more time with Craig.

He leans up and kisses Craig, ignoring the morning breath, enjoying the moment for what it is.

"I will hopefully see you later then," he tells him.

Craig frowns a little, unable to fully relax into the kiss. Bruno is saying and doing all the right things, but there's a distance there, like he's keeping himself just a little apart, and Craig doesn't like it. "Alright, I should be finished by three-ish, I'll come over after that," he promises, finally pulling away and getting up. As much as he hates it, he does have to leave now or risk missing his meeting.

Working quickly, he pulls on his clothes, nipping to the en-suite bathroom to use the facilities quickly before pausing by the bed to say goodbye.  Bruno is lying down, back under the covers, but not even pretending to sleep, just watching Craig silently.

"I'll see you later," Craig repeats, kneeling briefly on the bed to kiss Bruno on the mouth one final time before exiting the bedroom and heading downstairs, toward outside and the grey morning.

Bruno stares at the ceiling as he listens to the sound of Craig's footsteps on the stairs and then the front door opening and closing. He hopes that he's wrong and that Craig does come back. With a sigh, he turns in the bed, shifting into the spot that Craig slept in.  It's ridiculous but right now all he wants to do is go back to sleep. Wrapping his arm around the pillows that Craig used and breathing in Craig's scent, Bruno closes his eyes and tries to do just that.

 

***

 

Bruno pours himself a glass of wine and settles back onto the sofa with his book. The weather all day has been pretty hideous, certainly too wet for him to go outside and do any gardening. The dead-heading and pruning can wait until the next dry day. He's heard nothing from Craig, which is both a surprise and not a surprise.

To stop himself from thinking about it too much, from hoping that he hasn't completely fucked up their friendship, Bruno has tried to keep himself busy during the morning; dealing with some of the household chores that he normally dislikes. Lunch had been a simple pasta dish with salad; nothing particularly heavy. After the previous evening's drinks and food he's not really been in the mood for anything else. Wine of course was always a necessity and after finishing in the kitchen, Bruno had simply headed back into the sitting room, put on some music and tried to relax.

He’s tried to not think about Craig, what happened last night, to stop himself from smiling when he does, it's been nigh impossible. Every now and again his mind flashes back to the sounds that Craig made, how it had felt to touch him. To fuck him. In the shower his thoughts had immediately returned to Craig and Bruno had been unable to stop his hands venturing lower, bringing himself off thinking about how Craig had looked when he came.

Bruno wants to do it again, wants to take his time with Craig. But it's not just that, he would also very much like for Craig to fuck him as well, and to see what it's like when Craig does get the opportunity to suck his cock. And all the mundane, wonderful, everyday things too: cooking dinner, going out, watching a movie... No matter how hard he’s tried to resist, Craig has been sneaking into his thoughts and catching him unawares all day.

Bruno mutters quietly to himself and reopens his book, trying to lose himself once again in the trials and tribulations of Inspector Montalbano.

There has been no contact, no calls or texts and Bruno has told himself sternly that he shouldn't expect anything no matter what Craig might have said before he left. There's hope though, a small budding hope that Craig will come back and all Bruno can do is wait.

 

***

 

The day has been long and tedious, although Craig thinks that has more to do with his own state of mind than the day itself. The meeting in the morning had been fine and his agent had given him an approving nod at the end of it like some kind of elderly aunt for all she is several years Craig's junior. Unfortunately, a successful meeting had necessitated another one involving diaries and timetabling and thankfully some sandwiches. It had been well into the afternoon until Craig had actually managed to escape.

He'd thought about texting Bruno but first he'd wanted to give him a chance to sleep in, and then he'd been in the middle of the meetings, so by the time he had the opportunity he reckoned he might as well deliver his message in person. The last night had certainly been in his mind throughout the day and several times his agent had narrowed her eyes at him, and at what Craig assumes was a ridiculous smile creeping over his face.

He is happy. Still kind of... in shock about it all a little, sure, but not regretting it. Of course there would be problems; transition from friends to... something more – he isn't quite sure what label to apply there yet – would hardly be without difficulties, both of them with plenty of sharp edges that were bound to clash. And then there was the publicity to consider... But Craig does not want to dwell on any of that right now; they will cross those bridges when they come to them. Instead, he wants to remember the look in Bruno's eyes when they kissed, when he pushed inside him, the reluctant way he'd let Craig go that morning.

Those are the thoughts that spur him all the way back to his house to pack an overnight bag, then to a taxi, until he's standing outside Bruno's door. It's here he hesitates a little, thinking maybe he should've texted or called after all, but no... He'd told Bruno he would be back that afternoon. And Bruno had said he'd like that, so...

Craig presses the doorbell determinedly, fighting the urge to fidget or hide his bag behind his back.

 

***

 

Bruno is beginning to doze a little when the doorbell goes, startling him into jerking up and dropping the book resting on his lap. "Fuck," he mutters wondering who the hell is at the door. He swings his feet around and pushes up from the sofa.

He takes a moment to straighten his clothes and smooth his fingers through his hair. Bruno has no intention of greeting whoever is at the door looking dishevelled and half asleep.

From the music that's still playing he knows he's not been napping for very long.

Bruno jogs down the stairs. Opening the door, he's surprised and delighted to see Craig standing there.

"Hi," Craig says, shifting from foot to foot a little. Bruno looks almost pole-axed but he is smiling so Craig takes that as a good sign.

They stare at each other for a while until Craig finally holds out his bag illustratively. "I came prepared this time... Are you going to invite me in?"

"Sorry, sorry," Bruno says, smiling even wider as he steps aside, holding the door open.

Craig walks in and drops his bag to the hall floor, nudging the door shut behind him. It's as clear as day to him what's going on here and he shakes his head, fond and exasperated in equal measure.

"You idiot," he says, stepping closer, right into Bruno's personal space. "You didn't think I was coming back."

Something like guilt flashes in Bruno's eyes and Craig can't stand seeing Bruno uncertain over this. He reaches out, cupping Bruno's face in both of his hands. "Idiot," Craig repeats softly, before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

Bruno melts into the kiss, hands coming up to grasp at Craig's tee-shirt as he presses against him.  Craig feels warm and solid and Bruno wants nothing more than to rest against him. He smiles up at Craig, happily conceding the point. "Yeah,” he says, “I am. For you."

 

 


End file.
